One of a Kind
by H. Brown
Summary: The continuing Saga of Haley Brown. Haley and Alice are in Metropolis, DJ in San Fransico and James and Amy are in New York. Heroes to the end they save the world, with one complaint at a time.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors and DC Comics. As for Haley Brown, He's my original Character.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Prologue

* * *

When we last left off on Haley Brown, many things had happened to the poor kid. His life turned upside down violently and he became a wanted Criminal among other things. He traced it back to some Unsavory people and did what he had to. Now we find Haley and his Girlfriend going to live in Metropolis.

* * *

Metropolis International Airport, 12:35 PM

The man put on a pair of black sun glasses as he stepped off the plane. So far things had been going as Clockwork. The plan was to find a kid, the boss had special plans for him, a program that could make a difference in their cause. The man didn't understand how he was so important but he did remember the story of what another member said about him. He said that the kid showed less Mercy then any assassin. He never held back and he did not feel the pain he inflicted, he was cold and ruthless and radically efficient. The man was one of the better ones, he didn't fear any man... but the stories he'd heard and the footage he'd seen, scared him. This kid was a Monster, a 5' 8" monster, he instilled fear.

* * *

Downtown Metropolis, 3:59 PM

Haley opened the door to his spacious apartment, his lap top under his arm. Alice looked over and smiled.

"Heya Short Stuff." She said setting down a skillet.

Haley had only been in Metropolis for roughly a Month and already he was enjoying it. It didn't smell, it wasn't dank and the place was lit up more then Vegas. Haley didn't mind the lights unlike some of his colleagues at the Daily Planet who complained up a Storm. Yep, nothing seemed to be wrong, there was the boy scout handling the crime. Haley couldn't have retired to a better place.

He sat down to a plate with some fried potatoes and chicken. Alice handed him the fork and he wasted no time in eating. Alice leaned back in her chair and sighed a minute.

"You wanna go out tonight?" Haley asked after swallowing a piece of chicken.

Alice down at him from her fixed gaze at the ceiling. Haley didn't need to be a genius to figure out something was on her mind.

"Alright what's wrong?" Haley asked.

"Haley, why don't you want to be a vigilante anymore?" Alice asked.

Haley sighed, he'd been over this conversation at least twelve times, each time with the question going right back to the beginning; why.

"Because Alice, if I'd kept going it would've gotten someone killed."

"You quit cause of your mother."

"I did not quit because of my mom alright? She's dead anyway so it matters little. But who's to stop another psycho from coming after you guys hmm?" Haley asked.

"You are." Alice replied.

Damn good comeback on that one, Haley thought, "Alice, I did it so I could stop this cycle of violence. Amy almost became a cripple for crying out loud."

"Haley! That was not your fault. She tried to stop Slade and he almost killed her and he would've if James hadn't come in and shot at him a couple times."

"Well that doesn't mean I still don't feel guilty! I mean Christ, you all got attacked because of me! Ivy was tortured, You were in a Coma, Amy was critical and James, well James was drunk but he'd beside the point."

"And you died if you haven't forgotten!" Alice snapped, "Haley, YOU died, not James, not Amy, not Me, YOU! You got killed! And that solved nothing because Slade came right after us!"

Haley was breathing hard, his anger rising, "Dammit Alice, I'm not going back to it! I'm past being a god damn vigilante, a god damn hero! I want to live a normal life, have a normal day with people that are normal! I want to eat on time, go to work, not have bullets and fire and explosions going of around me every minute, of every day!"

"So that's it, you want to be with normal people is that it? Live a normal life?" Alice said sobbing, "Well maybe I should go then if you want to be around Normal people."

"Agh, I didn't mean I wanted you to leave so don't take it that way. I just mean that those days are over, I want to just live in peace." Haley remarked.

"Haley... I loved you for who you were, a upstanding, wall of confidence. You couldn't be beat in your mind, you had invincibility. But now you lost it, since your mother you've become more attached to just leaving it alone and not even talking about Superheroes. I know Perry White is getting angry because you're not offering any foresight into the Superhero life style."

"And how the hell do you know that?" Haley asked.

"Lois Lane's potted Plant told me through the Grapevine." Alice remarked.

Haley shook his head, "How can I stay mad at you?"

"You can't because you're madly in love with one of Gaia's daughters."

"Touche." Haley smiled.

* * *

Outside of Gotham City 4:15 PM

"You can't because you're madly in love with one of Gaia's Daughters..."

Batman had been playing back the message over and over again for the past 5 minutes, Robin or Dick Grayson in had been mouthing the words for three minutes. He shook his head and stood up from the cave floor.

"Bruce, what the hell are you playing that back over and over for?"

"It's Friday, shouldn't you be with the Titans?"

"Yeah, but I missed the plane." Dick joked.

Batman turned around his his chair and looked him in the eye, "Get going Dick, this is a Personal matter."

"It's Personal to me too Bruce. He insults me at ever turn!"

"I told you to get going."

"AGH! Fine!" Dick shouted, his yelling crashing and echoing off the cave walls.

Batman did have a personal grudge against him. He been better then him, in every way better and he could never in a hundred years be totally sure how. His mother was a Villain, a minor meta with some Psychic ability but that meant nothing, well it meant nothing till she resurfaced with a want to take revenge on Haley Brown. She was dead now any way so it made little difference but that was beside the point. Haley was the point, he was such an anomaly. He was fast yet slow, sharp yet dull, smart yet stupid. He made a wide range of mistakes, bordering on acute minor details like a trace of a thumb print to sprays of bullets and his own name written on the wall. He didn't suffer from any mental problems, none of the files pointed to this conclusion. He done tests on his blood to look for imbalances but found none, it seemed that Haley in and of himself was just one of a kind.

On a side note, he'd informed Clark of Haley going to Metropolis. Oddly, Superman was happy to hear this and said he'd try and work on getting him a job at the Daily Planet. Batman could only guess that it was to spy on him to keep him in check or something other purpose that no one could understand but a Boy Scout Farm boy. Batman had said it before and he knew he'd say it again and again, Clark was way too trusting.

* * *

On the bay of San Francisco 6:26 PM

DJ Kirra sat quietly in Titans Tower, his sister Lyn was in her room taking a nap. Quite a thin, it'd been roughly a few months since he'd heard about Haley Brown and it was only one month since he'd heard about his Retirement. So far he'd left with mix reviews, some of the Heroes were in an uproar about his distasteful method, whilst others were thinking of trying them. DJ for one, had been glad to have known Haley and that he'd never support his own methods on a grand scale. Nope, Haley wasn't someone looking to change the world, just clean it up a bit. He half wished he'd stayed in Gotham to talk with Haley and keep up with him and be in his group The Extras but he knew he had bigger things to do. He had to take care of his Sister; Lyn was his world and he had to keep it safe by any means possible.

It wasn't till after they'd handled Banished and the whole fiasco at the Museum that DJ was invited to come back. It was an awkward welcome back party considering Cyborg still had a grudge and Beast Boy was still as immature as ever. Nothing changed, and DJ wish it had. No matter though, He was safe, Lyn was safe and he had a place to call home. Oh and he didn't mind fighting those Super Villains again either.

"Titans together!" Robin shouted.

DJ formed up with the rest of the and launched himself at Cinderblock. He crashed into his gut and went for the tackle but was picked up by his belt and thrown into a department store. Robin ran up his back and slammed his pole into Cinderblock's head which proved ineffective and he was sent skidding backwards on the street. Cyborg's arm rearranged itself and quickly turned itself in a Mark Three Particle Cannon. With one shot Cinderblock was on his back. The massive walking rock man pushed himself up and Cyborg readied for another shot when it raised it's clenched fist and smashed it into the ground. A small local earthquake knocked Cyborg off his feet and blast took off part of a building. DJ pulled himself up with a manikin and pulled the bra off his head. He missed getting slapped around somewhat, it added the part of being in something worth remembering.

He rushed out of the department store like a flash. Kid Flash raced towards him and grabbed his hand. He felt the rush of the wind and he knew what was coming and he balled his fist. Him and the Kid had done with team up a hundred times and a hundred times again and he loved it. It was simple, Flash would hurl him into the guy like missile and DJ would send a punch that would knock the guy's block off, no pun intended for this fight. He felt the release and reared back for the hit. It happened in one instant. The grand mack daddy of all punches, a sub-sonic battering ram of four knuckles. With that one strike Cinderblock was sent flying backward and crashing into a car. He flipped from the sudden stop and landed on his Stomach. DJ crunched into the asphalt and looked up, he shook his hand to loosen up the pain a bit.

"Woohoo!" Kid Flash hollered in happiness, "DJ and Wally all the way!"

DJ smiled rubbing his fist, "To the victors go the spoils. I'm buying shakes tonight." DJ said.

* * *

Author's Note: Bloody Christ it's nice to get back into the swing of things. Ladies and Gents, those of you crazy enough to read this IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER ROUND AND THIS ONE'S ON ME! Crickets Damnit, anyway! Coming off of my Summer Vacation with two weeks of school under my belt and a few ideas in my head, we're ready to start the next leg of Haley Brown and his adventures! I'm keeping the Elseworld Stories up because dammit, I don't to put Haley into this Universe until I can roughly get a contract to write him for said company (Ah to dream... Drools) Anyway! Yep, it's back and this is just the first of many. 


	2. Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors and DC Comics. As for Haley Brown, He's my original character.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc One, Part One: Proposal

* * *

Long Island, New York, 9:00PM

The low din of conversation, forks and knives and glasses clicking together filled the dim room. James and Amy sat opposite each other looking into each other's eyes.

"You know... in all the months you and me have been together, I never thought you'd actually break down and get a job." Amy said looking at him.

James smiled as he looked at her, "Well it's in your company."

"So? You've drifted around for 500 years and yet now when you see me you settle down. You haven't picked up a gun or went to the shooting range in so long I'm beginning to think you're actually just an average joe." Amy said taking a sip of her wine.

"Well, between you getting shot, Haley getting killed and all that madness, I can't quite say I liked the life anymore. Seeing my friends and the person I love getting hurt isn't exactly what I had in mind." James reminded.

"James, I've been talking with Alice." Amy began, "Lately she's been more and more worried of Haley. He wants to be normal which is good in my opinion but you and me both know for a fact that Haley is not normal. he can blend but he'll never be able to perfect, he'll always and forever be Haley Brown, no matter how much he dilutes it."

James nodded, Amy continued, "I think the two of them, Alice and Haley really want the opposite of the other. Alice wants Haley to be that super hero he was and Haley wishes Alice was still normal. I don't doubt either of the two regret what happened to the other one but I'm worried. I know Haley wants to be normal but I just don't know."

"Ames..." James said looking at her, "Stay out of this fight. Those two're either going to work it out or split up. I hate to see them sad and angry but there's truly nothing we can do."

"It's just... I'm scarred that'll happen to us. I don't want to be alone anymore. I wanna be with you for as long as I can, forever if possible."

"Careful with Forever, it's a long long time." James remarked.

* * *

Metropolis, 4:30 PM

Haley pressed the button for the 21 first floor and his apartment. Half way he stopped the elevator and hunkered down into the corner. He scratched his head and let out a sigh.

"You're suspended till you get your head right Brown!" Perry White shouted.

"I understand Mr. White. I'm sorry to be causing you such a problem." Haley answered and walked out of the Office.

"LOIS! You spelled mobility wrong, there's no E!" White shouted.

Haley sat in the elevator and looked at the wall. Memories of the early years burned etched themselves across the gray steel. Bullets whizzing paste, boxes being blown apart. Screams. Men being cut down in a rain of bullets. Haley saw himself holding and M-60 letting it rip and roar. Streams of bullets flying out of the chamber like a waterfall. The image distorted and changed. The rush of the wind as he and the girl of dreams lunged off a balcony as it exploded from a grenade.

"Never again..." He muttered.

"Shut up Haley."

"NO! It's over! I'm just Haley Brown! Nothing more!"

"Shut up! You're not just Haley Brown! You're Hoody Boy! You're the powerhouse. A brick house among twigs. YOU!"

"NO!"

The voice was silent. Haley looked up, he was out of breath and his throat hurt. His mind wasn't doing to well either. Ever since he'd quit, part of him wanted the thrill but the logic said no. He didn't want to be a monster again. A monster kills people. Haley pressed the button and straightened himself up. The elevator doors opened up and he stumbled out. he knocked on the door. Alice opened it up and took a good look at him. She gasped.

"Jesus."

Haley hugged her and lost his footing. Alice held up him up and slowly lowered to him his knees. He put his back to the corner and covered his face with hands. He sobbed.

"I don't want to be a monster..." Haley cried.

Alice knelt down beside him and hugged him close, "You're not a monster Haley."

"I am! I killed people! I'm a god damn monster..." Haley said through his sobs.

"Shhh." Alice said rocking him back and forth.

Haley grabbed her and buried his face on her shoulder, "Please tell me what I am Alice. I've lost myself, I don't know what to think anymore."

Alice patted him on the back, "Do what you think is right. You're my Hero if that means anything. You make my day every time I see you. I miss you being happy. You haven't been happy since you retired."

"I just don't want to be a monster. If I do it again, I'm a monster again."

"As long as you don't let it consume you Haley, you will never be a monster." Alice said holding him.

"Alice..."

Alice hugged him, she was feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks now. She'd never wanted to pressure Haley into doing anything but she broke that. She felt horrible that Haley couldn't have a normal life. She'd had one, but she'd left it all behind and she'd accepted it. Haley had accepted this too, till he killed his own mother. She couldn't bear to think how much that had to hurt, it must've killed him.

"You're not a monster Haley. You were and still are a Hero." Alice said mentally, "You're Superman in my world."

* * *

Long Island, New York, 9:30 PM

"Amy, I never wanted to do this again but I think you are the only person I'd love to spend my life with." James said looking down, Amy looked over the table.

"Will you Marry me?" James asked.

Amy clammed up, her whole life she'd been the nerdy little girl that sat in the front of the class, turned her work in early all through high school. Her parents loathed her ingenuity, thinking she should marry riches. Amy figured she'd marry someone who she could get along with, not a man who'd lived and seen things she'd read history books. She wasn't prepared for this moment.

"Yes."

Wow, so simple, so easy. Life threw a curve ball, and she'd just sent it out of the park. She was going to marry a immortal.

"HEY!" James and Amy looked up from their table.

"Alright! I know Amy Strauss is here! Unless this slut steps forward I'll kill these people!" A Man yelled.

He was carrying a Mac-10. James made every single calculation that was required. The guy had about as much common sense as a bag of hammers.

"I'm Amy Strauss." Amy said standing up, James stood up with her.

"Who the hell are you!" He said pointing the Mac-10 at James.

"I'm Amy's Fiance."

"Ex." He remarked and fired the Mac-10.

The bullet perforated James and blew him over like a strong gust of wind. The diners screamed but Amy stood stark still. If she had to, she could kill him with a knife, but she'd guess James was packing, and James had already begun to move.

"Alright, get over here you bitch or I'll cap someone." He commanded.

Amy grabbed a knife and hid the blade behind her forearm. James was already up, his guns out and by the look of him, he wanted more then to just beat this hooligan to pulp, he wanted a full order. Stupid fool. She walked towards him stepping over the rich and famous of New York.

James was making his way through the tables, staying out of his line of sight. His hand cannons were out, cocked and loaded. He wasn't happy. He goes to propose to Amy and this jag off wants to screw it all up. Not tonight.

"Alright buddy, just calm down." Amy said.

She knew the score, keep his senses on her. James would sneak up behind and put his brains on the wall. It worked like clockwork. He grabbed Amy by her snow white hair and turned around to meet James face to face. He screamed letting her and the Mac-10 go. James shoved him back and pointed the gun at him.

"HOLY SH-!" He got that much out before James pulled the trigger and the man fell limp.

James lowered the gun and grabbed Amy's hand and brought her close. She shoved her mouth into his and they locked in an eternal embrace that only lovers have.

* * *

Metropolis, 11:30 PM

"Yes sir." The man said and set the phone down.

Haley Brown was weak and he could be taken easily. The girl however would pose a problem but she seemed rather insignificant. The man still wondered though with a hint of doubt in his mind if this sniveling person really was the kid who almost killed Shrike, who took down Slade, Beat Batman, fought and killed Brown Recluse. Could he truly be so dangerous. The man laughed.

"Haley Brown..."

* * *

Author's Note: Tad Short but all the sappy moments kinda put me out of the mood. Ah well! We all know conflict is on the horizon. Cheers to Robster72 for the review! 


	3. Breaking and Entering

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors and DC Comics. As for Haley Brown, He's my original character.

Hoody Boy: Elseworld Stories  
The Adventures of Haley Brown  
Arc One, Part Two: Breaking and Entering

* * *

Downtown Metropolis, 2:00 A.M. 

"So Detective, you want me to brief you?" The Cop asked.

"Save it Moholland..." He said looking over.

"Okay Detective Fischer."

The Detective walked into the apartment and looked up from his notes to the wrecked apartment. Blood on the walls and floor, chairs knocked over.

"Haley Brown."

Haley looked up, his lip was bloody, his fists were stained sanguine red, "Yes Detective?"

"Tell me what happened so I can come up with a mental image of this Scene."

"Alright..." Haley said getting up off the chair.

"I woke up when the guy was about 3 feet away from my damn face. He made a squeak and I saw him."

"And then what happened?"

Haley looked down at the ground, the memory's flashed past him...

* * *

Haley grabbed the man's hand, twisted and broke his arm. Alice screamed and became fully awake. She rose like a devil and immediately grabbed the man by the throat. He yelled out but his neck was squelched tight and it became a gargled sound. Alice threw him through the door and looked at the man lying on his back holding his neck. Haley was breathing hard already.

* * *

Haley looked up at the detective, "There's more if you'd like to hear it." The detective motioned for him to proceed.

Haley sat back in the chair, the apartment rebuilt itself again. The man on the floor.

* * *

Haley jumped back as the man stood up. Blood was leaking off his lip onto the carpet. Haley charged him, the man countered with a straight shot to the face sending Haley bowling into a chair. Alice gritted her teeth and sent a punch into the man's Jaw. Blood sprayed out of his mouth and splattered onto the wall. He twisted in pain and stumbled. Haley got up and looked him in the eye.

"What do you want!" Haley shouted, the man raised his finger and pointed at Haley.

He stumbled towards Haley like a Zombie. He sent a punch into his face knocking him back. He sent another one into his gut and he slumped to his knees.

"Alice, call the police. He's done." Haley said looking at his blood covered hand.

* * *

"And what happened after that?" The Detective said looking up from his clip board.

"When Alice went to call you guys, I turned my back on him for a second. He probably ingested something, or took something cause when I turned around he was on his feet. his eyes were wild and he jumped me. We started wrestling and he jumped on my back and started strangling me." Haley said getting off the chair and pointing his route, "Well I pushed backwards and before I knew it, the window broke. His grip got loose and he fell out the damn thing. I would've too if Alice hadn't jumped and grabbed my hand otherwise I'd've been street pizza just like that asshole." He said thumbing back to the busted window.

Detective Fischer looked at the window and then back at Haley. Haley's gaze was jaded and tired, but that was the farce, beneath the skin, Haley was alert, he was angry and wanted knowledge.

"Haley, I'll be frank. I know you're a retired vigilante..." The Detective said looking at him, "I know you used Excessive Force but you were threatened, so you get off on the charges. I'll say this, you really are one of a kind. I might not like your methods, but that doesn't mean I can't respect you." Detective Fischer said looking over at him, "We'll keep in touch. On the side, we have a hotel room put together for you. So if you could, we'll drive you to it. These two officers will escort you."

Alice pulled on her leather jack over her white halter top. Haley pulled on his t-shirt and pulled up his pants. They took some clothes in a duffel bag and they made their way down the apartments and out the front door. Flashes and yells from reporters far and wide exploded as the two stepped through the front door.

"Haley was this attack a staged affair!" One reporter shouted.

"Mr. Brown are you coming back to the hero community!"

"Haley!" They shouted over and over.

Haley reached over and drew one of the Police escorts pistols and raised it into the air. He fired. They screamed in terror and ducked. The lights stopped flashing, the questions stopped coming, everyone went silent. Haley, Alice and the Police walked to the cruiser and that was it. Alice looked over at Haley and pulled him into a kiss as they drove away.

* * *

San Fransisco, 10:05 P.M.

DJ lay on the couch, the remote in his hand, Beast Boy in the other squirming around.

"Sorry BB but the TV's mine tonight. You know me and the news..." DJ said smiling and let go.

"Dude! That was so not cool! I wanna watch my shows tonight! It's Friday for crying out loud!"

"I thought you watched Saturday Morning cartoons?" DJ asked.

"Yeah way back, now it's Friday nights!"

"Alright... listen, I get my 30 minutes of News, then you can just zone out watchin T.V." DJ compromised.

"Alright." He said and walked away.

"This is Ann Reynolds with your Evening News. Our top story, just in from Metropolis. Haley Brown..."

DJ instantly looked up, "Oh no..."

"Haley Brown, former Vigilante from Gotham City, was attacked tonight. The killer died from a 18 story fall into the street. Haley and his Girlfriend Alice were said to be just fine. After the scene was over however, Haley pulled a gun and fired it openly and left the scene with escorts. We here at channel five believe Haley to be a menace to freedom of the press."

DJ smiled, "Nice play Haley. Masterful." He turned the T.V. off, "It's all yours BB."

* * *

DJ went to his room and sat down on the bed. He looked at his trophies. The biggest one was Terra's goggles. Slade. The evil of it all, the twisted genius. He twisted her... just like Banished has twisted him. DJ clenched his fist, a faint glow of light etched out between his fingers. A knock on the door broke his concentration.

"DJ it's me."

"Come on in Lyn." He said.

The door opened and a brown haired, slim girl walked in. She was wearing a black knit sweater.

"You alright DJ? You look like what you were when I first saw you." Lyn said sitting down next to him.

"Just looking back..." DJ said looking at the goggles on the wall.

"What was she like?"

"Who?"

"The girl."

"Terra you mean?"

Lyn nodded, "She must've been a nice one."

"She was. I don't know many girls that actually did give me the time of the day." DJ said, Lyn put her hands on her hips, "'Except you."

She smiled and pointed at him, "Well as your sister, I have to say there's nothing wrong with you."

"Well you're one of the only one, but thanks." DJ answered.

* * *

Lyn walked out of the room to leave DJ in peace.

"You two seem rather close." Robin said coming next to her.

"He's my Body Guard, and he's my Brother." Lyn answered.

"I can understand that. He's a good one." Robin said.

"Yeah... I would like to know though. Why'd you guys kick him off the team."

He sighed and scratched his head, "DJ... he had... issues. Yeah, sometimes he couldn't stop. After Terra died he got violent, too violent in fact and we had to let him go. The group was unanimous."

"Robin, I want you to do me a favor. DJ loves this team, he considers you guys family. Me and him had nothing when you guys took us in. So to be truthful, I want you guys to respect us."

"We will." Robin said.

The two of them walked down the hallway.

"We will." he repeated.

DJ sighed deeply as he looked at the goggles. Deep down, he still loved her, and those words she uttered before it happened echoed in his mind.

"DJ... I'm sorry. I'm sorry about all this. You really were good guy, and in the end I think it was you who saved me. Just remember that DJ... remember that."

"Terra dammit let me help you!" DJ shouted.

"Sorry DJ but I have to set this right... me and me alone." Terra said, tears forming in her eyes.

"NO!" DJ shouted and dashed, a rock wall shot up in front of him.

He punched it over and over but he couldn't bust it down. He sank to his knees and cried out. The place began to shake right after that and he knew he had to get out. He burst out of the cave to the fresh air just as the explosions quaked from below.

"Dammit!" He shouted pounding his fist into the ground sending dirt into the air.

He looked up and not more then twelve feet away lay a box. DJ crawled over and looked at it, tears falling down his cheeks. On the tag it was for him. He opened it up and removed her pair of goggles. He looked to the sky holding them in his hand.

A tear fell down DJ's face, the memories hurt and stung. The tears weren't the worst of it, it was how clear it still was for him and he hated it.

* * *

Author's Note: I know, I changed the Titans Story around a bit. Along with me using the story off the Teen Titans Cartoon. I'm not a purist, I try and stick with continuity but this was my back story for DJ and I'm sticking with it. More to come.

H.B.


End file.
